german_academic_jobsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Content
Click here for the new 2014-2015 list Tenure Track Faculty Positions #'Binghamton U', asst. prof., media and literature, due 12/1/13, link #*MLA interview requested 12/27 (x6) #*Rejection email after MLA interview 1/17 (x2) #*On-campus interview scheduled 1/17 #*Offer made and accepted 3/27 link #'Bowdoin C', asst. prof., 20th and 21st C, due 11/8/13, link #*writing sample requested 11/22 (x10), 11/30 (x1) #*MLA interview requested 12/6 (x3), 12/9 (x3) #*On-campus interview scheduled 1/14 #*offer made and accepted, link #'Carson-Newman U', asst. or assoc. prof. of linguistics and German, link #'Colorado C', asst. prof., open but with connection to an area beyond German, due 11/10/13, link #*letters of reference requested 12/4 (x14) #*MLA interview request by email 12/18 (x3) #*On-campus interview scheduled 1/23 #*Rejection e-mail after MLA interview 2/3 #'Georgetown U', asst. prof., applied linguistics, due 11/15/13, link #*offer accepted #'Gettysburg C', asst. prof., open but with preference for media/film, due 11/30/13, link #*MLA interview requested 12/10 (x6) #*E-mail notice that both searches have concluded 3/18 #'Harvard U', asst. prof., any period in German literature and culture, due 11/8/13, link #*writing sample requested via email 12/2 (x11) #*MLA interview requested via email 12/18 (x3) #*Campus visit scheduled 1/13 #*rejection received by email, 1/29 #*offer made link #*rejection received by phone 2/27 #'Northwestern U', asst. prof., post-1750 German literature, due 11/18/13, link #*MLA interview requested 12/10 (x2) #*Campus visit scheduled #*offer made #*offer accepted link #'Oakland U', asst. prof., 20th and 21st C, due date not given, link #* MLA interview request by phone 12/20 (x4) #* Campus visit (second-hand information) #* Offer extended and accepted (second-hand information) #* Letter received saying that position has been filled 3/21 #'Oberlin C', asst. prof., 19th C to the present, due 11/1/13, link #* MLA interview request via phone 12/19 (x4) #* rejection received by email, position filled 5/20 #'Old Dominion U', asst. prof., 18th/19th/20th C, due 11/1/13, link #* Skype interview requested via email, 12/28 (x2) #* campus visit scheduled 1/21 #* rejection received saying their offer has been accepted #'Penn State U', adv. asst. or jr. assoc. prof., 20th/21st C German literature and culture, due 10/15/13, link #* writing sample requested by e-mail 11/4 #'Princeton U', asst. prof., literature and culture prior to 1890, due 11/4/13, link #* writing sample requested by e-mail 11/13, 11/14 #* email (11/26): invitations for MLA interviews by mid-December #* MLA interview requested 12/12 (x2) #* Campus visit scheduled 1/13, link #* offer made link #*rejection received saying their offer has been accepted 2/27 (x2) #'Sewanee: The U of the South, '''asst. prof, 18th -and 19th-century German studies, due 11/1/13, link #*MLA interview requested 12/5 (x7) #*rejection received by email, position has been filled 5/7 #'Southern Illinois U Carbondale, asst. prof, open, due 12/16/13, link #*writing sample and teaching portfolio requested 12/18 (x8) #*Skype interview requested by e-mail 1/17 (x2) #*rejection received by email 2/2 (x2) #*rejection received via USPS letter 5/6 (letter dated 5/1) (X2) #'''Texas Tech U, asst. prof., early 20th C, Holocaust studies, link #*Skype interview requested by e-mail 12/4 (x3) #*on-campus interview invitation by e-mail 1/21 (x1) #*offer made and accepted #'Transylvania U,' asst. prof., 19th or 20th century, due 11/1/13, link #* transcripts and letters of recommendation requested by e-mail 10/15 (x2). 10/29 (x2), 10/30 (x1), 11/1 (x5) #* MLA interview requested 12/9 (x4) #* email notification that search timeline is slower than expected due to presidential candidate visits; notification about on campus interviews planned for mid-February 1/27 #* email notification that search is put on hold for now, no timeline given 2/20 #* email notification that search has been cancelled, 4/8 #'Tufts U', asst. or assoc. prof., German literature and culture, due 11/1/13, link #* MLA interview requested 12/16 (x3) #* rejection received by email 1/22 (x5) #* rejection received by email 4/16 #* offer accepted http://ase.tufts.edu/grall/faculty/north.htm #'U of California, Los Angeles', assistant, associate, or full prof., 1750-present, contribute to interdisciplinary initiatives, due 11/15/13, link #*email (11/22): no MLA interviews; interviews via Skype in early January #*form rejection email received, 1/27 (x4) #'U of Cincinnati', asst. prof., visual, media, and/or performance studies in any historical period, review begins 11/22/13 link #*skype interview requested via email 12/2 (x4) #*contacted about on-campus interview via email 12/22 (x2) #*offer made (2/26) #*position has been filled (posted by member of the search committee) link #'U of Kentucky', asst. prof., sociolinguistics/TA coordinator, due 4/23/14, link #'U of Missouri, Columbia,' asst. prof., open; theoretical and interdisciplinary approaches welcome, due 11/1/13, link #* Writing sample requested by email 11/6 (x3), 11/7 (x1), 11/8 (x1), 11/19 (x3) #* MLA interview requested by email 12/4 (x3), 12/6 (x1) #* Campus visit scheduled 1/15 #* Offer made and accepted, link #* rejection email received from dept. chair, 3/17 #'U of North Dakota', asst. prof., strong generalist, due 10/15/13 #* Search has been cancelled, notification by email, 11/2 #'U of Puerto Rico, Mayagüez', asst. prof. open, knowledge of classical Greek, link #'U of Texas at Austin', asst. prof., post-1945 contemporary German literature and culture, due 11/15/13, link #*Skype interview request via e-mail 11/26 (x3) #*on-campus interview scheduled via email + phone #*rejection received saying that position has been filled #'U of Wisconsin, Milwaukee', open rank, German literature and culture, due 12/22/13, link #*Form rejection email received 1/15 (x2) #*Skype interview requested via email, 1/30 (x2) #'Washington U', asst. prof. or beg. assoc. prof., High and/or Late Medieval German, due 11/15/13, link #*Writing sample requested by email, 11/25 (x2) #*MLA interview requested by email, 12/9 #*Campus visit scheduled, 1/16 #*offer made and accepted, 3/5 #'Wellesley C', asst. prof., post-1750 literature and culture, due 12/1/13, link #*MLA interview (along with request for a syllabus and most recent chapter by 1/3) requested by phone and email, 12/20 (x3) #*campus visit invitation by email, 1/30 (x1) #*rejection letter received 3/8 (campus visit candidate) #* did not hire, dept. committee could not agree on a candidate #'West Chester U', asst. prof. due 12/19/13, link #*Invitation to online interview by email, 3/18 (x3) #'Western Illinois U', asst. prof. of German and women's studies, due 3/17/14, link #*phone interview scheduled, 3/24 (x3) #*campus interview scheduled, 4/10 #*offer accepted 5/22 Senior Faculty Positions #'Case Western Reserve U', chair, Department of Modern Languages and Literatures, due 1/31/2014 for full consideration, link #'Indiana U-Purdue U, Indianapolis', full/assoc. prof., Hoyt-Reichmann Chair in German-American Studies and German Language and Culture, due 11/4/13, link #'The New School', Renewable Term Faculty and Chair of Foreign Languages, link #'Ohio State U', full/assoc. prof. and chair, Department of Germanic Languages and Literatures, due 11/4/13, link (job number 3203) #*form rejection letter received, 2/8 #'U of Sydney', Professor and Head of the School of Languages and Cultures, due 7/13/2014 link #'U of Virginia', Director of the Institute of World Languages, review begins 3/28/2014, open until filled #'U of Waterloo', full/assoc. prof. and Right Honourable John George Diefenbaker Memorial Chair in German Literary Studies, due 12/31/13, link #'Washington SU', Professor and Chair of Dept. of Foreign Languages and Cultures, open until filled, link Visiting/Lecturer/non-Tenure Track Positions #'Auburn U', lecturer, due 3/31/14, link #*phone interview scheduled #*offer made #*offer accepted #'Bloomsburg U of Pennsylvania', 1-year instructor, due 4/15/14, link #*comically unprofessional rejection received via e-mail, 6/19 #'Bowdoin C', 1-year sabbatical replacement, open, due 2/14/14, link #*Skype Interview scheduled by phone, 2/21(x2) #*rejection received by email, 3/25 (x2) #*offer accepted link #'Bridgewater C', instructor, link #'Colgate U', 2-year asst. prof., due 12/12/13, link #*MLA interview scheduled, 12/20 (x3) #*form rejection from search chair received, 12/23 (x4) #*on-campus interview scheduled, 1/14 #*rejection received saying their offer has been accepted #'C of Charleston', visiting asst. prof., due 4/15/2014, link #*Skype interview scheduled, 4/26 #*Offer extended (second hand, reliable) 5/9 #'C of the Holy Cross', visiting position, link #*Skype interview scheduled, 6/7 #*offer extended #'Cornell College', adjunct instructor, link #'DePaul U', 1-year visiting asst. prof./instructor, open, due 7/18/14, link #'Dickinson C', visiting instructor or visiting asst. prof., due 3/14/14, link #* rejection email received, position has been filled #'Gettysburg C', 1-year asst. prof., due 11/30/13, link #*offer accepted link #*rejection received via mail #'Hampden-Sydney C', 1-year visiting instructor or visiting asst. prof., due 4/21/14, link #*rejection letter received, search completed #'Hendrix C', 1-year instructor or visiting asst. prof., generalist, due 1/22/14, link #*skype interview scheduled, 1/30 (x4) #*rejection received saying that position has been filled, 3/12 #'Hobart and William Smith C', 3-year asst. prof., generalist, due 11/1/13, link #*MLA interview requested by email 12/11 (x3), 12/27 (x1) #*rejection by email (no MLA interview), 1/29 #*campus interview scheduled #*offer accepted link #'Knox C', 1-year visiting asst. prof. or instructor, generalist, due 5/14/14, link #*online interview scheduled, 5/16 #*campus interview scheduled #*rejection received 5/21 #*offer made #*offer accepted link #'Louisiana State U', visiting asst. prof., due 1/25/14, link #*Skype interview scheduled, 2/3 #*Email rejection 3/18 #'Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT)', lecturer, temporary (renewable), part-time, 1 yr., due 6/1/14 #'Miami U', visiting asst. prof. or instructor, open, due 4/21/14, link #*Skype interview scheduled, 4/30 (x3) #*Rejection received via email (w/ info that there is a successful candidate) #'Michigan State U', 1-year asst. prof., open, due 5/23/14, link #*Interview scheduled, 6/11 #'Michigan State U', Max Kade Distinguished Visiting Professor, spring 2015 semester, due 6/30/14 link #'New York U', 3-year asst. prof./Faculty Fellow, post-1750 German Lit., Poetry & Theory, due 12/2/13, link #*Skype interview scheduled 12/9 (x2) #*On-campus interview invitation 12/20 (x3) #*offer made #* offer declined #* search suspended #'North Carolina State U', 1-year lecturer, link #'Oakland U', visiting asst. prof. 18th C. / Goethezeit, link #*Skype interview scheduled (x2) #*campus interview scheduled, 5/23 #'Ohio State U', lecturer, due 6/18/2014 #'Randolph-Macon C', visiting asst. prof. German literature and culture, secondary interest in politics, business, and service learning, due 12/1/13, link #'Rutgers U', 1-year instructor, link #'Saint Mary's C of California', Lecturer in German link #'St. Olaf C', 1-year instructor or asst. prof., due 2/1/14, link #*skype interview scheduled 3/4 (x3) #*On-campus interview requested 3/28 #*offer accepted #'Schreiner U', instructor, open until filled, link #*Rejection letter received, position has been filled 5/12 #'State U of New York at New Paltz', 1-year lecturer, due 6/16/14, link #'Texas A&M', lecturer, hybrid online courses, technology-assisted learning, and alternative language learning/teaching practices link #*MLA Interview Scheduled 12/5 (x3) #*rejection received saying position has been filled, 3/11 #'U of Alabama', 1-year instructor, open, due 3/31/14, link #*Skype interview scheduled, 5/1 #*Offer made (5/20) #*Offer accepted (6/6) #'U of Chicago', 3-year lecturer, open, due 5/23/14, link #'U of Chicago', 3-year lecturer, open, due 7/14/14, link #'U of Colorado, Boulder', 1-year visiting lecturer, generalist, due 2/1/14, link #'U of Connecticut', visiting asst. prof., 19th-21st century German Studies, due 4/13/14, link #*Rejection for Italian Renaissance position received via e-mail, 6/19 #'U of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign', 1-year lecturer/instructor, due 6/27/14, link #'U of Kansas', lecturer/academic program associate, due 4/1/14, link #*interview scheduled #*rejection received by email, 4/25 #*offer accepted link #'U of Michigan', 1-year visiting asst. prof. or lecturer, German ethnicity or minority studies, due 3/31/14, link #* Skype interview requested via email, 4/10 #* Offer extended and accepted 4/30 link #'U of Michigan', 2-year lecturer, due 3/10/14, link #*rejection via email 6/18 #'U of Minnesota, Morris', 3-year visiting position, due 3/10/2014, link #*skype interview scheduled 3/28 #*Campus visit scheduled 4/10 #*rejection email received 5/19 #'U of Mississippi', instructor, open until filled; no longer accepting applications #'U of North Carolina at Charlotte', visiting lecturer, due 4/21/14, link #'U of North Carolina at Greensboro', visiting asst. prof., 18th-21st century literature, 1/13/14, link #*phone interview scheduled 2/2 #*rejection email received; position has been filled 5/5 #'U of Pennsylvania', 1-year lecturer or visiting asst. prof., 20th C, due 12/15/13, link #*MLA interview scheduled via email 12/26 #'U of Pittsburgh', 1-year visiting lecturer, due 7/1/14 #'U of Rhode Island', lecturer, German for the professions, due 7/7/14, link #'U of Toronto', 2-year asst. prof., due 3/17/14, link #*Skype interview scheduled 4/20 #'U of Virginia', open until filled, link #'U of Washington', 3-year lecturer, possibly renewable, due 4/28/2014, link #*rejection received; position has been filled 6/6 #'U of West Georgia', instructor, due 4/21/2014, link #*Skype interview scheduled 4/28 (x2) #* Offer extended 6/17 and accepted 6/27 #'Vanderbilt U', 2-year asst. prof., open field, due 2/14/14, link #*Skype interview scheduled 2/27 #*offer extended and accepted 4/15 #'Vassar C', Mellon Post-Doctoral Fellow in German Studies, 2 yrs., 1/13/14, link #*Skype interview scheduled 1/18 #*rejection received via email 4/16 #'Virginia Tech', renewable 1-year instructor, no due date given, link #*Notification on application website that position has been filled #'Worcester Polytechnic Institute', Postdoctoral Scholar of German Language and Literature, due 2/3/14, link #*Skype interview scheduled 3/7 (x2) #*campus interview scheduled #* rejection letter received, position has been filled 5/12 Language Coordinator/Pedagogy/Program Director Positions #'Dartmouth C', senior lecturer, language program director, due 11/15/13, link #* e-mail invitation to MLA interview 11/27 #'Indiana State U', asst. prof., Coordinator of First-Year Language Program, to teach all levels of French, German, or Spanish, due 1/15/14, link #*phone interview request 1/29 #*campus interview scheduled 2/11 #*offer extended and accepted #'Middlebury C, '''director of summer German School, 3 yrs. renewable, review begins Sept 13. link #'Notre Dame U', director of the Center for the Study of Languages and Cultures (CSLC), 3-5 yrs., due 11/4/13, link #'U of Colorado, Boulder', 3-year renewable Instructor or Senior Instructor of German, due 11/11/13, linkI #* Invitation to submit teaching portfolio and letters of recommendation requested 11/15 (x5) #* On-Campus Visit scheduled 12/9 (x1) #* Rejection received 12/12 (x3) #* offer accepted Faculty Positions outside of the US #'Nanyang Technological U''' (Singapore), Lecturer in German, 3-yr. renewable contract, due 7/15/14 link #'New York U Berlin', Part-Time Lecturer in German Cinema Studies, Fall 2014, due 6/16/2014 link #'Queen Mary, U of London', Junior Fellowship in German-Swiss Literature, one semester, due 5/7/14 link #'Sultan Qaboos U' (Oman), Lecturer, German language, due 2/20 link #'Tamkang U '(Taiwan), asst. prof., assoc. prof., or full. prof., Germanistik / Deutsch als Fremdsprache, due 6/20/2014 link #'Technische U Dresden', wiss. Mitarbeiter/in / Postdoc, Medienwissenschaft (Film- und TV-Studies) oder Neuere deutsche oder vergleichende Literaturwissenschaft (19. bis 21. Jh.), due 5/30 link #'U of Cambridge', 3 x 4.5-year post docs in Renaissance/Early Modern, link #'U of Cardiff '(UK), Professor of Modern Languages, esp. translation studies, contemp. cultural studies (incl. visual cultures), and lang. based area studies, due 3/17/14 link #'U Innsbruck', Universitätsassistent/in in linguistics, 6 yrs., due 6/11/14 link #'U Innsbruck', Universitätsassistent/in in Neuere deutsche Literatur (temporary position), due 6/13/14 link #'U of Oxford', Professor of German Medieval and Linguistic Studies, due 4/28/2014 link #'U of Vienna', Full Professor of Modern German Literature and Its Didactics, salary group A1, due 3/31 link #'U of Warwick' (UK), Professor in German Studies, German and/or Austrian literature and culture since 1945, due 2/14/14, interviews to be held 2/27/14 link #'Australian National U', asst. prof. of French/German/Translation Studies, due 10/31/13 link #* Skype interview scheduled 11/19 (x2) #'Hebrew U of Jerusalem', German literature from 18th C to modern times, due 11/3/13 link #* form rejection email received 2/18 #'Karl-Franzens-U Graz / Franz-Nabl-Institut', modern/comtemp. Austrian literature, due 5/28 link #'Leiden U', asst. prof., part time (.5 fte) fixed-term (2 yrs), German literature and culture, due 11/1/13,link #* Rejection letter received 11/13 Multi-Language Faculty Positions #'Bates C', 3-year lecturer of Russian and German, due 12/2/13, link #'Lake Erie C', asst. prof. of German and French, due 2/10/14, link #* email that search has been cancelled #'Murray State U', asst. prof. of German and Spanish, due 11/22/13, link #* Email received on 12/9 -Job search cancelled due to budgetary reasons; they expect to advertise a position in German and French soon. #'Murray State U', asst. prof. of French and German, due 2/3/14, link #* Skype interview scheduled 2/17 #* campus interview scheduled 2/27 #* rejection received saying that position has been filled 4/4 #'Rochester Institute of Technology', asst. prof. of French or German applied linguistics, due 12/1/13, link #'U of South Carolina, Columbia', instructor of German and Italian, due 5/15/14, link Other German-Related Faculty Positions #'Klassik Stiftung Weimar', wissenschaftliche/r Mitarbeiter/in, 3 yrs., due 6/8/14 link #'University of Michigan', asst. prof., German History, modern German and European history, 12/1/13, link #'Warburg Institute, U of London', project assistant for “Bilderfahrzeuge: Warburg’s Legacy and the Future of Iconology,” due 3/4/14 link #'Warburg Institute, U of London', assistant archivist for project “Bilderfahrzeuge: Warburg’s Legacy and the Future of Iconology,” due 3/4/14 link